Medical patients having respiratory problems are often required to wear a nasal cannula assembly which supplies oxygen or other fluid directly into the nasal passages. The nasal cannula assembly includes a nasal cannula which is placed on the nasalabidial area of a patient. The nasal cannula includes nasal extensions or tips which extend into and contact the patient's nostrils. The nasal cannula assembly may also include one or usually two oxygen supply tubes. The oxygen supply tubes are usually soft and flexible tubes that attach at either end of the nasal cannula. The oxygen supply tubes are typically placed across the patient's face, over and behind the ears, down the jaw area and then brought together under the chin. A suitable connector or coupling connects the oxygen supply tubes to a main oxygen supply conduit.
With this arrangement the weight of the nasal cannula assembly is supported largely by the ears and face of the patient. Any movement of the patient's head tends to bend and twist the oxygen supply tubes and main oxygen supply conduit and causes discomfort and irritation of the patient's ears and face. In addition movement of the head may displace the nasal tips of the nasal cannula from the patient's nostrils and decrease the efficiency of the nasal cannula. These problems are compounded by patients who are mobile or ambulatory.
In the past it has been common practice to tape the oxygen supply tubes of the nasal cannula assembly to the patient's face with adhesive tape. The tape however, may cause further discomfort and irritation for the patient and may also inhibit function of the nasal cannula.
Several devices have heretofore been proposed as an aid in positioning a nasal cannula on a patient's face. Similar devices have also been proposed for use with tracheotomy and endotracheal tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,639 to Peterson for instance, discloses a tube retaining device that straps to a patient's face and includes a pair of clamps for positioning a nasal cannula adjacent a patient's nostrils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,735 to Dali discloses a nasal cannula that attaches to a skull cap and secures nasal prongs to the nasal passages of a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,469 to Fountain discloses a tracheotomy tube support that includes a tube retaining plate and a neckband for the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,814 to Anderson discloses an endotracheal tube holder that includes a support for the tube which extends over the ears and under the chin of a patient.
These patents are representative of the art. Nothing, however, has heretofor provided a completely satisfactory support for a nasal cannula. Some assemblies require the patient to be stationary and cannot be utilized by ambulatory or mobile patients. Others put excessive strain on a patient's ears or face or inhibit the function of the nasal cannula. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved neck support for a nasal cannula assembly.